Впервые
«Впервые» ( ) — песня, написанная для диснеевского полнометражного мультфильма 2013 года «''Холодное сердце». Её авторами являются композиторы Кристен Андерсон-Лопес и Роберт Лопес. Песню исполнили Кристен Белл в роли Анны и Идина Мензел в роли Эльзы (в русском дубляже — Наталия Быстрова и Анна Бутурлина соответственно). Текст песни Впервые (оригинальный текст)= 'Анна:' ''The window is open So's that door I didn't know they did that anymore Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates For years I've roamed these empty halls, Why have a ballroom with no balls Finally, they're opening up the gates There'll be actual real live people, It'll be totally strange. But wow! Am I so ready for this change Cause for the first time in forever,'' There'll be music, there'll be light For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, But I'm somewhere in that zone 'Cause for the first time in forever I won't be alone Tonight, imagine me gown and all Fetchingly draped against the wall The picture of sophisticated grace I suddenly see him standing there, A beautiful stranger, tall and fair I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face But then, we laugh and talk all evening Which is totally bizarre Nothing like the life I've led so far For the first time in forever There'll be magic, there'll be fun For the first time in forever I could be noticed by someone And I know it is totally crazy To dream I'd find romance But for the first time in forever At least I've got a chance '''Эльза: Don't let them in Don't let them see Be the good girl You always have to be Conceal, don't feel Put on a show Make one wrong move And everyone will know But it's only for today (Анна: It's only for today) It's agony to wait (Анна: It's agony to wait) Tell the guards to open up The gate (Анна: The gate) Анна: For the first time in forever (Эльза: Don't let them in, don't let them see) I'm getting what I'm dreaming of (Эльза: Be the good girl you always have to be) A chance to change my lonely world (Эльза: Conceal) A chance to find true love (Эльза: Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know) I know it all ends tomorrow So it has to be today Cause for the first time in forever'' For the first time in forever Nothing's in my way |-|Впервые (русский текст)= '''Анна: Сегодня распахнуто окно, Не помню такого я давно Большой сервиз достали для гостей Блестит начищенный паркет, Люстры хрустальные дарят свет Открывай ворота поскорей! К нам придут живые люди Сложно волненье унять Так радуюсь, что хочется летать Ведь впервые в этот вечер Мы устроим шумный бал И впервые в этот вечер Свет зальёт огромный зал Признаться, я так волнуюсь, Что-то странное со мной Всё потому что в этот вечер Мне не быть одной Надену я лучший свой наряд Парчою юбки зашуршат Всё — эталон изысканных манер Его разгляжу среди гостей Красив он, высок и всех умней, От страха быстро слопаю эклер Мы вместе будем целый вечер Веселиться и болтать О таком боялась я мечтать Мне впервые в этот вечер От волненья не уснуть Ведь впервые в этот вечер Меня заметит кто-нибудь Это глупо, но я мечтаю Любовь свою найти Я точно знаю в этот вечер Должно мне повезти Эльза: Не открывай, Храни секрет, Будь хорошей девочкой для всех Молчи, терпи, Не дай узнать, Одна ошибка Может всё сломать Это только один день (Анна: Мой самый лучший день) Какая мука ждать (Анна: Какая мука ждать) Нам уже пора гостей Принять (Анна: Принять) Анна: Пусть впервые в этот вечер (Эльза: Не открывай, храни секрет) Реальным станет мир из снов (Эльза: Будь хорошей девочкой для всех) Мне дали шанс найти друзей (Эльза: Молчи) И шанс найти любовь (Эльза: Молчи, терпи, не дай узнать) Я знаю, наступит завтра Чреда унылых дней, Но моё сердце в этот вечер Моё сердце в этот вечер Бьётся всё сильней Галерея Прочее de:Zum ersten Mal en:For the First Time in Forever es:For the First Time in Forever ja:生まれてはじめて nl:Voor het eerst na al die jaren pl:Pierwszy raz jak sięga pamięć pt-br:For the First Time in Forever tr:İlk Defa Hayatımda-Tekrar (For The First Time In Forever Reprise) Категория:Песни Категория:Песни из «Холодного сердца»